Stay, it's not safe
by SilentHowler
Summary: Designate This au. Max had saved Logan, watched Renfro get shot but she was alive and probably mad, so no way was she going to let Alec return to Manticore now that he was out and knew who eyes only was. All she had to do was convince him to stay and keep him safe and adjusted, which was easier said then done.
1. Questions and Head injuries

**Hi, this is an AU of Designate this, Just an idea that popped in my head. This is M/A but it is also M/L.**

**Basically: Max never sent out Logan's broadcast so the world doesn't know about transgenics. Max got the cure off Renfro who got shot but is still alive. Logan is cured so no virus. Alec never gets back to Manticore. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: **Dark Angel characters aren't mine but I wish I had Alec.

**Summary: **Max had saved Logan, watched Renfro get shot, so it's likely she would be mad, no way was she going to let Alec return to Manticore now that he was out and knew who eyes only was.

* * *

**Questions and head injuries**

The guy in front of him, the mysterious 'Eyes only' or the average Logan Cale was going to drop the gun. That virus that Manticore had cooked up was hitting him hard, _oh well not my problem. _As soon as the guy dropped the gun he would stand up and let the shitty restraints fall to the floor, he could probably leave now and Mr only wouldn't have fast enough reactions to stop him but he wanted to watch the utter defeat in the guy's eyes when he drops the gun. After all he was trying to expose transgenics and then they would be hunted. Humans don't like things they don't understand.

Clunk. He dropped it. What the hell did Max think was going to happen? The guy was dying how she thought he could stop a X5 from leaving was beyond him. Also leaving the guy you apparently love with a government engineered super-soldier not her best move. All the time on the outside must have messed with head, like his clones.

Walking up towards the gun he made sure to look directly into Logan's face as he picked it up and smiled as he pointed it. "Should I waste a bullet and let Madame Renfro know I killed the great 'Eyes Only' or should I let that virus kill you slowly." He said, getting a sarcastic twang to the end of his sentence.

He was still debating whether to shoot when a small blonde turned the corner and pointed her own gun at him. He raised an eyebrow at her. She scowled back. "Who the hell are you, and what have you done?"

"Sweetheart, I haven't done anything, yet. Why? You his girlfriend? Max won't like that" he said as he turned and smirked at the (slumping in his chair) Logan Cale.

"Max? She's alive? Was she here?" The blonde girl moved forward a step directing her question to Logan. Alec took this as a cue and moved towards her blurring and taking the gun out of her hand. "Nice gun" He said before walking towards the open door, smiling a lop sided grin at her surprise of his quick movements.

He was still smiling as he left the apartment and straight into something solid colliding with his temple, knocking him out cold.

* * *

Max looked down at Alec, the brick still held up in the air but now it had a small blood stain on the corner. She threw the two guns through the door into the apartment before grabbing his feet and dragging him back in. She locked the door behind her before manoeuvring him onto the couch. _God he was heavy, must be all that muscle._ His head didn't look too bad, she hadn't hit him too hard, just enough to get him down. She'd check for a concussion later.

She looked up to see a blonde hanging over a nearly unconscious Logan, the blondes eyes were wide as she looked between her and Alec and the slowly dying Logan. Wasting no time she charged over to him and got the syringe filled with the cure out of her Manticore soldier pants. She had to force the girl to move by a hefty shove to the shoulder before she knelt down and emptied the clear fluid into his wrist.

"Max" he whispered and she held his hand waiting for the cure to take effect. He slowly got colour to his skin; it travelled from his wrist up his neck and face then down his clothed body. Max placed her hands on his neck and felt as the pulse got stronger and louder. She moved one hand to hold his hand, and smiled as he squeezed back.

It took 10 minutes for Logan to be able to stand and feel better as he hugged her and whispered that he knew she would save him and he thought he had lost her and 11 minutes for blondie to pike up. "Sorry but what the hell is going on? Who are you? Who is that on the couch? You were dying Logan, but now you're fine, what is going on?"

"Wow, that's a lot of questions" Logan laughed. "This is Max, I have no idea who that is" he said as he indicated to Alec. "And I'd like to know what's going on as well" He said turning to smile at Max.

Asha felt her heart constrict when she heard that the beautiful woman in front of her was Max.

Max looked back at Alec checking he was still under before sitting on the computer desk and telling Logan and Blondie, _sorry Asha, that she had now learnt the name of, _everything that had happened in the past months. She left out the part that Alec was her breeding partner and had a shudder hit her at the thought of Manticore pimping their soldiers out. She also left our Psy-ops because frankly unless you had been through it, you couldn't understand it.

"What are you going to do with Alec?" Logan asked as he eyed the young male bleeding on his couch.

"I don't know yet, but he can't go back, he knows who you are and how to find us. So I'll probably keep him with me, until I know that he's safe to stay on his own." Max replied looking over her fellow transgenic.

* * *

Alec could hear voices, but couldn't make them out over the pounding in his head. It was throbbing in time with his heartbeat. He couldn't remember what had caused the injury; it hurt too much to think. He tried not to grimace as heard someone raising their voice demanding answers. Blondie, he remembered, that was the voice. He stayed completely still as he listened to Max's explanations about everything and who he was.

He was thinking about 'waking' up and leaving when he heard; "he can't go back, he knows who you are and how to find us. So I'll probably keep him with me, until I know that he's safe to stay on his own." That pissed him off.

Stuff acting he was leaving right the fuck now and no one especially Max was going to stop him. He stood up quickly which was a mistake when the room started to spin and he felt himself falling to the side, he was about to hit the deck when he felt strong feminine arms holding up. "Easy Alec, shh just sit back down" he was about to protest but could feel his stomach turning. Max was still pushing him back down but unless he wanted to puke all over he was going to have to move. So he did.

Max had literally just got him down when he blurred into the bathroom and started violently retching. She ran after him and started stroking his barcode but he shoved her back and missed the hurt expression that crossed her face.

After he'd thrown up all his stomach contents and dry heaved for a good 3 minutes he got up, ignored Max and headed straight for the door. Unfortunately Max had other ideas about him leaving. He had just put his hand on the lock when she blurred in front of him. "Get out of the way" he said in a voice that held no emotion. "No" she equally deadpanned.

"If you don't move, I'll move you"

"You can barely stand"

"No thanks to you, what kind of a psychotic bitch attacks people with a brick" he said eyeing the brick in the middle of the floor.

"You can't go back there Alec."

"Why not? You think I'm just gonna stay and be your bitch. I know I've been Manticore's bitch for the past 22 years so what you think I can just change and be yours now?"

"No. You won't be my bitch. But Alec you're free now, they can't find you. You don't need to go back" She said smiling, thinking she had gotten throught ot him but apparently that wasn't the right thing to say.

"That's funny; pretending that you care. You've forgotten that when YOU 12 left. We all got punished for it, especially the ones of us who were twinned. They were worried we might feel a genetic connection haha as if. But YOU left, and YOU didn't care. So why start now? But YOU don't do you? You just care about Mr Eyes over there. So don't pretend you do."

Max didn't know what to say. She'd never really thought about the others left in there especially their twins. Alec was right she did care about Logan but she cared about him too and if he went back without her in tow or Logan dead he'd be sent to psy-ops and she couldn't let that happen. She was still deciding what to say when Alec grabbed hold of her hips and threw her across the room and blurred out of the apartment before she had even hit the floor.

* * *

**So what did you think? Please review and let me know. I hope to update soon but I've been given a lot of college work and I'm also currently writing my Supernatural fic. xx**


	2. Concussions, not on the ground level

**Thanks to anyone who reviewed the last chap and I hope you like this one x**

* * *

**Concussions, not on the ground level**

Blurring when you had a concussion was not the easiest thing to do. Alec kept falling into corners and doorways of the other apartments because the stupid concussion from stupid Max was making his balance all out of whack.

When he finally reached the elevator he fell into it when the doors opened. Lying on his stomach with a now sore wrist from trying to stop or brace for the fall he struggled to press the door shut button and the ground level with his head spinning. After two agonizing long minutes where he expected Max to come hurdling round the corner the doors shut and he slid back down to the floor. Once he got to the ground level he could run and hide, wait for his head to clear then head back to Manticore with some bullshit story about getting attacked by Max before he got to the location of Eyes only.

Just as the lift was about to start moving down Max's hand shoved the door open. "Aww crap" was all Alec could say as she forced herself into the lift and stalked towards him looking angry but also worried. She stood at the end of his feet and looked down at him, a grimace ruining her pretty face. "Guess I hit you harder than I thought"

"You often hit people with bricks, or am I just lucky?" he sighed making no move, he was too tired. He hated concussions.

"Alec it's not safe to go back there, you should know that better than anyone." She looking unsteady as the elevator decided to carry on moving down to the ground level.

"I'm guessing it's just me you hit with bricks then" he said so he didn't have to acknowledge her statement.

"Come back to Logan's, we can work something out and I'll get you something for your head."

He looked up at her still debating when she crouched besides him, placed her hand on his barcode and began to make soothing circles on it while she smiled at him as he began to relax and he decided.

* * *

Asha was pacing back and forth in front of him. Max had been thrown across the room by a guy in matching soldier clothes who had been puking his guts up not 3 minutes before. He had then proceeded to leave the room using in-human speed. She now knew that Alec and Max were transgenics but seeing them move at blur speed (which Alec used more than walking) was creepy.

Max had picked herself up and was about to blur/run after him when Logan walked in front of the door slightly unsteadily because he had just been given a new ecto-skeleton and it was quite uncomfortable. "Max, just leave him, if he wants to go back let him, he probably won't say where we are, if he wanted you back there he would have probably been convincing you to go back with him"

"I'm not letting him go back there, you don't understand how bad it is there and he had it worse because I left in the first place, god knows what will happen if he returns, anyways he's injured and I caused it so I'm bringing him back here" After she had said that looking very determined and slightly pissed at him for suggesting she let Alec go back, she ran out the door in search of the wayward X5.

Asha found herself pacing as a stressed Logan ignored her. He seemed lost in his thoughts but she wasn't surprised after all _the girl he spent worrying over for the past months because he hadn't believed she was dead, had returned, saved his life than ran after another man _no wonder he was stressed. She decided to change the subject; "Anyways" Logan jumped at her voice but then walked over to his couch and listened to what she had to say. "I just came round to tell you how our last S1W mission went" after she said that, he was all ears and that's what she loved about him, he was always willing to listen when it was important.

* * *

Alec smiled at her and Max felt herself relax as she had gotten through to him. But apparently that wasn't the case and she knew that when he swivelled his legs around, knocking her over and grabbed hold of the arm around his neck and twisting it behind her back before straddling her so she couldn't move. "I'm only going to say this once Max, leave me alone and let me go home" he said directly into her ear in a no nonsense tone.

Unfortunately this was Max he was dealing with so rather than just lying there and listening to what he had to say, she threw her head back nutting his and sending him back flying and making him even more disoriented from the concussion. She stood up and got into a fighting stance and was confused when Alec made no move to attack like he did before back in Logans' when she stole his gun. Studying his face clearly she could see why; his eyes were closed in pain and a grimace was across his features. She had totally forgotten about his concussion from the brick incident and head-butting him probably hadn't helped.

"God Alec, I'm sorry, I forgot about your head. But let us get one thing straight, Manticore is not your home. Not now, not ever again" Hopefully she wouldn't have to hit him again for him to listen.

He just glared at her through the pain. He was starting to wonder if injuring him was her plan so that he couldn't leave. Well one concussion wasn't going to stop him. So with that established in his mind he surprised Max by charging at her sending her crashing into the opposite side of the still moving elevator (that was taking a while to get to the bottom).

Using the small space of the elevator the two transgenics fought viciously, each trying to get the upper hand to stop the other movements. Alec had his hand around her neck and was slowly lifting her off the ground while she was trying to kick him off but the lack of air was making it hard to concentrate so she needed to resort to difficult tactics to get Alec to let go. Any other day Alec would have been able to block it but with him being injured and not knowing Max's 'street' tactics he missed the leg flying towards his shin and connecting, breaking his leg instantly.

He was no longer wondering if injuring him was her plan, now he was almost postive.

Max was too busy losing consciousness that she hadn't realized what she had done until Alec let out a yelp, let go of her neck and fell to the floor clutching his leg. Breathing in vital air, she looked up and felt guilty at injuring him further. She walked forward but he scrambled back until his back hit the wall and all she could see was Ben trying to get away from her in the woods. But it wasn't Ben, it was Alec and she was trying to save his life by keeping him with her. She walked forward, ignoring her flashback, ignoring his flinch and put her hands on either side of his face. She was about to start speaking but the elevator stopped and opened on the ground floor. They both looked towards the car park and both new that Alec wouldn't be leaving the lift. "I'm sorry Alec, for your head, for your leg and for everything that happened in Manticore because we left." He didn't reply but allowed her to place her forehead on his and she looked in his eyes and saw pain, pain that she was going to heal.

* * *

**So what did you think? I want to thank anyone who read this and the last chapter and I hope you liked it enough to review so I know what you like, what you hate, what you wanna see happen xx**


	3. Stranger

**Hi, here is an update for you, hope you like it. Thanks to anyone who reviewed the last chap, your support motivates me to write. Quite a bit of dialogue in this chap. x**

* * *

**Stranger**

Logan didn't know what to expect to find when Max came back. Would she have Alec with her? Would she be injured? He was only half listening to Asha complaining about a new member of the S1W he was too worried for Max's safety, of course she could handle herself but this Alec guy had 10 more years of training on her and seemed like a nasty piece of work. He vaguely heard Asha ask "Are you even listening?" when the door flew open, _I should have just left it open _he thought.

This was not what he was expecting; Alec had blood flowing freely from his head now and had his arm over Max's shoulder as she manoeuvred him into the room. Her arm was around his waist and they were both wincing. Alec's left leg was hovering in the air so he looked in worse shape than Max, who as far as he could see only had a nasty looking handprint on her neck.

"Easy, easy, let's get you on the couch so I check that leg" Max said and only got a grunt as a reply. Logan and Asha stood watching the two transgenic wrestle themselves until they were sitting side by side on the couch looking tired _which was odd. _"What the hell happened to you two?" Logan said approaching slowly and standing in front of their eye lines. "Had a bit of a confrontation in a small space, it happens" Max said, glancing over at Alec who still hadn't said anything since she had broken his leg.

* * *

Alec could feel her eyes on him but he didn't reply or look back at her, he found a small old dirty footprint in the middle of the floor and focussed on it. He may be staying here for now but he wasn't going to be happy about it. Soon they would be begging him to go back.

The plan to be silent for a while didn't last very long. "Shirt off Alec" Max said as she walked into the bathroom leaving the two humans with their jaws on the floor and Alec thoroughly confused "Excuse me" He said as she returned holding a first aid box.

"He speaks, Logan you better call the doctor"

"Bite me"

"Should I call Sam Carr" Logan asked glancing at the two transgenics confused that they could go from fighting to banter in less than 5 minutes.

"I was joking Logan" Max said and rolled her eyes.

"I know but look at his leg that needs re-set and he has a concussion"

"You do realize I'm a transgenic right? I can heal and I know how to re-set my own leg" Alec said now rolling his eyes at the humans' stupidity. "Anyways who's Sam Carr?"

"He a doctor who knows about…" Logan didn't get to finish his sentence because Alec had started growling and was now standing up unsteadily and glaring at him. Max tried to comfort him by grabbing his arm and trying to get him to sit down. "Alec it's alright he knows about me, just relax" He didn't "No doctors" He replied each time she tried to say something. "ALRIGHT! We don't need him anyways" she said placing Alec back down on the couch while giving Logan and Asha a glare that clearly said 'don't set him off'.

"Now take your shirt off so I can check your ribs"

"I think you need your head checked Max as you're the one who has the sore ribs from one of my kicks, not the other way round" Alec said, still sitting rigid but calmer now.

"Hey I kicked you in the ribs too and mine are fine."

"Well so are mine, I just need my leg sorted" Alec said sighing.

Max was about to protest as she wanted to do a full health check on him but was interrupted by the phone ringing and all four of them tuned to stare at it. In the end it was Asha who ran to pick it up. "Hello, Mr Cale's phone" _Wow she sounds like a secretary._

* * *

Max and Alec were listening into the call while Logan stood and mouthed 'who is it?' to an oblivious Asha. Suddenly the voice on the other side of the phone piped up and Max went blurring towards it and took the phone from the startled blondes' hand.

"That my boo?" Max said down the phone which made Alec crunch his face up in confusion _what the hell was a boo? _On the other end of the phone he heard a girl squeal and start asking questions too quickly for him to catch, damn concussion. "Sure you can come over Cin, Logan won't mind." The look on Logan's face meant he did mind having more people in his house but wasn't going to protest to Max. The guy was so whipped.

Max got off the phone looking happy for once and Alec couldn't look away from her smile, it was the first time he had seen it and it wasn't sarcastic or shy it was a true 'I'm happy so you should be too' smile. "I hope that wasn't Sam" Alec said deciding to ruin the mood before he got caught staring. "No that was Cin, my friend and roommate anyways Sam's a boy, hence the name"

"Sam is a girl's name. Your clone called herself Sam for her undercover mission" Everyone stared at Alec with their mouth open in shock.

"You have a clone" Asha and Logan both shouted. "We all have clones" Alec said not meeting their faces as he really didn't want to talk about his.

Max decided to change the subject; "She said she'll be here in 10". She then walked over to Alec's leg that was resting on the coffee table and pulled the trouser leg up so she could see the damage to his tibia. It was a clean break, all she had to do was line it up, make sure Alec rested it and then it would heal by itself, it was already slowly, very slowly moulding itself back together, fragment by fragment.

While Max wrapped up Alec's leg and started cleaning the blood off his face Logan and Asha decided to cook some pasta, after all there was going to be 5 of them.

20 minutes later there was a knock on the door. Max felt Alec go tense under her hand and he looked like he was ready to bolt, "it's okay, she's a friend, she knows about me, we can trust her" Asha opened the door and a black woman with wild fluffy hair came running in. Max got up and met her half way. "Sorry i'm late, damn traffic" she said as she grabbed hold of Max. They stood hugging and squealing for a good 5 minutes before they both started to cry which made Alec really uncomfortable. Max let go of her pal and give them both tissues before the woman spotted him.

"Who's the pretty boy in the matching soldier pants?"

"OC I want you to meet Alec, he's a soldier from Manticore who helped me escape"

"Well in that case Alec you have my approval" She said as she walked up and hugged him. He didn't know what to do to so he just said hi and didn't move. "The names Original Cindy but you can call me OC or Cin" and he replied with "The designations 494 but you can call me Alec" and gave her a smirk that if she was straight would have her dragging him into her bed.

"Pastas ready" Logan shouted and Max and OC helped Alec up to the table. OC had seen the mark on Max's neck and the injuries on Alec and presumed they were from the escape, if not well Max would tell her if she needed to know.

When they were all sitting down and Alec was looking down at this apparent 'food' all he heard was OC whisper into Max's ear; "I tell you one thing, Manticore sure knows how to make them pretty"

* * *

**So that's all I want to have in this chap. Thanks to anyone who has read it and I hope you'll review and let me know what you think. xx**


	4. Plan 1 - Make them hate you

**I'm so sorry for the wait, life got in the way, and then I lost all my notes and had a complete mind blank about what was going to be in this chap. I also had to restrain myself from writing the start of 2 new fics that have formed from ideas in my head, but luckily for this fic and my SPN fic I have successfully restrained myself, I won't write them until I have finished this. Slight warning; there is a lengthy phone call in this chap. Now on with the chap!**

* * *

**Plan 1 – Make them hate you**

Alec could only think of one way to describe this dinner party, awkward. It was in silence apart from the sound of chewing and the cutlery scratching across the bowl that contained a food called pasta, which was rather bland in Alec's opinion.

He could feel the ordinaries eyes on him, all 6 of them. Max didn't seem to notice she was too busy sending Logan shy glances and sheepish smiles, not that he was going to notice them though he was too busy studying Alec like he was a new science project. Asha wasn't much better, blondie kept staring at him with confusion in her eyes, and you'd think that she'd never seen a genetically modified soldier eat pasta before. OC wasn't too bad, she wasn't staring constantly, just ever so often she would send him pitying looks which was easily ignored but with all 3 humans' eyes on him, he started to feel on edge, which caused him to tense up and with all the injuries on his body that wasn't a good idea.

It is wasn't for the fact that the 3 humans in the room had all their eyes trained on Alec they wouldn't have noticed the grimace that faded as quick as it appeared as Alec placed his emotional walls back up.

"Alec?" his head turned to look at Logan with an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah?"

"You alright?"

"I'm always alright, why?" Everyone was staring at him now, Max scrutinizing him to find a weakness in his face that made Logan ask the question.

"You looked in pain"

Alec wanted to go home and despite his injuries and Max's opinion of the place he wasn't going to stay here, he was going to return to Manticore. So Plan 1 – Make them hate you (so that if you manage to escape they won't want to find you) was activated.

"Well maybe it's the pain in my ass that is all you people staring at me and holding me hostage" he replied smirking before taking another bite off pasta. Logan, Asha and OC looked shocked more than anything but Max, she looked 10% concerned and 90% pissed.

"What the hell was that? No one is keeping you hostage Alec, you agreed to come back up with me I didn't drag you! So what's with the sarcky outburst?"

"Well I wouldn't call it an outburst, it was merely a statement, what you just did was an outburst that has ruined a perfectly good awkward dinner. As for me agreeing to come back up here with you, I didn't really have a choice did I? Unless I wanted to be an in-the-way ornament in the elevator cause you broke my leg!" Alec said finally raising his voice to the angry female opposite him at the table.

Max stood up and blurred in front of Alec, she pointed in his face and watched as he smirked, realizing he was trying to annoy her she took two deep breaths and then knelt in front of him placing her hand on his knee.

"You know I never meant to do that, and this plan to annoy me, ain't going to work. You're stuck with me!" she said with a playful smile gracing her face. So plan 1 was destined to miserably fail since the other X5 had figured out what he was doing, no matter he could still carry it out, it might annoy her further. Looking into her smiling face he could only smile back. Soon though no one would be smiling.

* * *

Elizabeth Renfro sat at her desk; one of the Manticore doctors was stitching the bullet wound up. X5-452 had interesting DNA and she knew she was important to Sandeman's plans but she didn't know why, yet. She was watching the TV, waiting for a broadcast from eyes only, since she knew he would definitely still be alive. The broadcast would expose all the transgenics out to the world, but it never came. "All done ma'am." Doctor Brent said before packing his kit away, waiting for his instructions from Renfro. "Dismissed, and let's keep this to ourselves shall we?" the doctor only nodded before leaving.

452 had taken the cure, so all her efforts of arranging to have the virus placed into 452 were wasted. 'Eyes only' was free to broadcast as much as he pleased, but the one to expose them never came and neither did 494.

452 had come back to save her boyfriend but there was no sign of 494 being anywhere near the premises, Renfro knew he was unpredictable and defiant, but he was also a brilliant soldier, one of her bests, so it was unusual for him not to return or to not finish his mission. He may have lied about him and 452 copulating but he would have still came home to face his consequences, so where the hell was her soldier? 452 had to have done something to him. Maybe she was keeping him hostage, maybe she killed him, like she suspected Max had killed 493.

Renfro contemplated what could have gone on since the time 494 was sent to watch 'Eyes only' die and recapture 452 and now before picking up the phone and ringing an old friend. She didn't have to wait long, he answered after the 3rd ring.

"Hello"

"It's Liz, I've got a job for you if you're interested, and I could use your help."

"Long times no see Liz, what can I do to help that you can't assign one of your slaves, sorry soldiers to do?"

"I need to keep this quiet, the other soldiers can't know, they could screw everything up."

"Sounds interesting, I'm listening"

"A few months back we recaptured X5-452, she was reintroduced and went through several sessions of psy-ops, she stopped saying her name and started saying her designation, and we thought we were making some progress with her so we sent her a breeding partner, X5-494."

He interrupted. "What's this got to with anything? Or more importantly me?"

Renfro huffed "I'm giving you background, don't interrupt please. Anyways 494 stated that the copulation was successful and they achieved it twice, I knew he was lying but I wanted to see what they would do next. Turns out he was helping her to escape. She did."

"So you want me to bring her back while you discipline 494" he smiled, thinking he had guessed her plan.

"Not exactly, the X7s brought 494 to my office and I told him about a virus that we had planted into 452s DNA that would kill 'eyes only' and then I sent him on a mission to bring her back and check that our target was dead. 452 returned for the cure and sadly got it but there has been no sign of 494."

"So you want him back?"

"Yes, ideally both of them but I need him for more tests, he was the most compatible with 452 by a long margin, I need to find out why. 452 is special, she is needed so I need her alive but not necessarily here until I know more about her and 494's DNA."

"What's wrong with her DNA?"

"Absolutely nothing, could you meet me here so we can discuss a plan in depth and you can see why I need my soldier returned unharmed, which he would be if I sent another soldier."

"I'll be there tomorrow, after that lengthy phone bill you're going to get, the least I could do is show up for more info"

"Thanks, I'll see you tomorrow"

Ames white smiled as he ended the call, this was going to be an interesting task for him.

* * *

**So what did you think of this chap, and the arrival of Renfro and white, believe me them teaming up will not end well! Hopefully I'll update soon x**


	5. Filed Attitude

**Hi, sorry for the wait, life got in the way again. I don't actually know how old Alec and Max are but in my story they are going to be 20ish, which is probably younger than they were in the series but this is AU, I should be able to get away with it ;) Anyways I hope you like this chap; it's just a little more info on Alec and Max when they were in Manticore and what the doctors, trainers, guards thought of them. **

**Also beware to the Alec/Max shippers out there but there is slight Max/Logan in this chap. But don't worry this won't last! I won't have it!**

**Thank you** to anyone who read, reviewed, faved or followed this fic. Your support means alot and motivates me to show life aside and update :) xx

* * *

**Filed attitude**

Instead of meeting at Manticore like originally planned White suggested to Renfro that they should meet at a fairly public place so that none of the soldiers overheard their discussion, She agreed as long as the place sold coffee and wasn't crowded; random civilians over hearing government business was never a good thing.

Hazel berry diner, the place White picked was practically empty. The diner was based on the modern years which looked out of place on the street that was resolved around the 90's era on the outskirts of Seattle. Since there was only this and 4 over shops on the street it was near enough empty, apart from the two waitresses, the chef and an old couple drowning in their coffee (complaining about the prices of this year and remembering the good old days) across the room. It being empty was exactly why White picked it.

White arrived first, they were supposed to meet at 11:30am and since his driver Otto had taken the wrong turn it was 11:33am and Liz was nowhere in sight. Ames prided himself on being organized as that lead to success so he decided he would wait 10 minutes and if she didn't appear he would leave, she could call someone else about her missing breeding partners.

9 minutes 45 seconds later he was putting on his jacket to leave when the door opened, letting the cold air and slight rain brush across the diner floor. Liz Renfro was walking through the door, one arm in a sling, the other carrying an A4 black briefcase. She smiled and walked towards him, placed the case on the table and extended her hand to his outstretched one. "Sorry I'm late, couldn't find all the necessary files and then Doctor Brent suggested that I should wear a sling if I was leaving the building but took hours to find one." She explained.

White smiled. She was younger than he remembered her tone and authority always made him think she was at least 10 years her age. "Oh don't worry about it, my driver had some little trouble getting me here too"

"Is that why you were about to leave" she said eying his stance. Working with soldiers who were trained to show nothing made her easy to read people when they looked out of place. White just smirked and sat back down at the rounded coffee stained table.

They talked for half an hour about everything and nothing; the weather and just generally catching up about what they had done since they last saw each other. It was 12:13 when they finally got down to business and Renfro opened her briefcase showing White two files. One with all of 452's details the other with 494's.

In the file it stated their age, their full designation, their general appearance, their past missions (494's clearly longer) and past medical history and injuries such as bullet wounds, stab wounds, broken bones or emergency heart surgery. It also had a box for extra comments that had any information relevant to the particular transgenic, for example if an X5 female was pregnant it would be wrote there and would state who the 'father' was.

In the extra comment box on 452's file it stated:

-Twinned (452 is older twin) with X5-453 (see 453 files for more information regarding that transgenic)

-Escaped in 09, from Lydecker's unit with 11 others. Spent years on the outside, running from Manticore and pretending to be a normal human girl.

-Recaptured and went through reintroduction and psy-ops.

-From multiple tests and a review of her attitude we concluded she shows discipline and obedience issues.

-Instead of her designation she goes by 'Max' highly annoying when trying to re-train her.

-Not currently in unit. If a successful breeding we were going to place her in 494's unit. (See 494 files for more information regarding that transgenic)

-Breeding partners with X5-494. (See breeding file 452-494 for more information)

In the extra box on 494's file it stated:

-Twinned (494 is younger twin) with X5-493 (one of the escapees, see 493 files for more information regarding that transgenic) but did not show any shared genetic defects when tested. Spent 6 months in psy-ops to reinforce obedience after tests as a precaution.

-Sent on multiple missions, only 1 failed, spent 4 months out of a unit until we thought he was ready and able to be with other soldiers. In that time he was sent to psy-ops to make him forget how to feel. Emotions were never shown in further missions just detachment after this so treatment was successful.

-Unpredictable and defiant but overall excellent soldier. Stubborn and sometimes completely ignores orders which actually turned out for the best as there was less collateral damage on missions and job was still achieved, in some cases better than Manticore hoped for.

-May be dealing his drugs to guards but this hasn't been proved.

-Breeding partners with X5-452 (See breeding file 452-494 for more information)

White looked at the two faces on each file. Sometimes he forgot that not all of the creations looked like monsters, these two looked like humans, good looking ones, in fact they could disguise themselves as models and no one would be any wiser of what they were. However when he looked down at the extra comments box he knew that on their own they would be a handful (simply for their attitude) and together they would be hell.

"Interesting kids" was all he could say as he still flicked through the files. Renfro nodded she could only agree.

* * *

After dinner Max had helped Alec hobble over to the couch where he now sat staring at the TV, totally engrossed in a documentary about Bruce Lee. Asha had said her goodbyes and left but Max hadn't missed the look of longing that she sent to Logan, that bitch wanted her man. Cindy was raiding the fridge looking for ice cream and finally Max could talk to Logan, the man she had thought of every second at Manticore. He was washing dishes when she walked behind him, hesitant at first after the whole 'I nearly killed you with one touch' but then lightly placed her arms around him and hugged his back. "I missed you" she whispered and was unprepared for the onslaught of emotion that hit her when her turned around, and hugged her back with those bright yellow wet dish-washing gloves.

"I missed you too, not for once did I think you were dead" she smiled at his answer, closing her eyes then lightly pressed her lips to his, this time he didn't collapse, this time he deepened it and just as she felt his tongue touch her lower lip asking for permission to enter, she heard a groan of disgust and opened her eyes and looked over to see Alec grimacing at her. "If I have to stay here to listen to your soppy shit could you at least have the decency to leave the room so I don't have to watch you have emotional bad sex" he said still sneering before turning back to the show. And just like that the moment was ruined.

Max pulled away from Logan, regrets lacing her face but then it transformed to annoyance as she stormed over to the X5 and slapped him across the head, hard. She walked away laughing until she heard OC's panicked voice "Max something's wrong with ya boy!"

She blurred in front of Alec, to see his face scrunched up, his teeth grinding together and his hands nearly snapping the couch in half with the strength he was holding it with. "Shit concussion, how could I forget" Max said placing both her hands on either side of his face. "Alec can you hear me?"

"Course I can, and what the hell happened to you on your years on the outside, you're very touchy feely" Alec said smoothing a smirk over his features, his eyes glistening with mischeif ash he pushing her hands away, stood abruptly, stating he was going in the shower like he owned the place then swaggered (as much as one could with a casted broken leg) to the bathroom leaving two shocked humans and a pissed transgenic behind him.

The last words he bothered listening too before he turned on the shower was; "The asshole was faking it, I'll kill him!"

* * *

**So thoughts? Please leave a review and let me know what you think. So White and Renfro are having secret meetings and Alec is still annoying Max in his 1****st**** plan. I'll try to update soon but if you write youself you all know that life is difficult and not as flexible as you want it to be. Or maybe i'm just unlucky or lazy... xx**


	6. What he knows

**I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine and i wrote this while suffering from a concussion (long story) so forgive me if this made less sense then the other chaps anyways enjoy.**

* * *

**What he knows**

Once the door closed, Alec sat down on the closed toilet lid and tried not to dwell on the fact that he was going to shower in the ordinaries bathroom. He'd showered in worst places but somehow showering in Max's boyfriends shower just felt odd.

He pulled the traditional Manticore shirt off his body and over his head and threw it down on the clean floor. He then extended his arm and turned the shower on so that when he eventually climbed in it would be steaming hot. Although he supposed it wouldn't take long for the water to heat up considering Logan was apparently one of the richer citizens so probably had a good water heater.

It took longer than he would have liked to get the makeshift cast Max had put on off his leg, damn thing wouldn't unravel, and then after struggling to bend his body at odd angles so he wouldn't cause any more damage to his break he finally had his soldier pants off. 7 minutes after he had swaggered past a pissed Max he was now hobbling on one leg trying to manoeuvre himself into the shower.

Only when he was fully under the scolding hot water (which he debated on adjusting before twiddling the heat knob) beating down over his head did he then realize that in his eagerness to leave the 'happy couple' to themselves and a pissed Max from attacking him he hadn't thought about grabbing any clean clothes. What was the point of showering the grime from his trek over here and the blood from his head injury if he was going to put on the dirty clothes?

"Ugh, life just keeps getting better" Alec sighed as he debated whether it would be more productive to walk round naked or ask to borrow some of Cale's' clothes, not that they would fit him properly.

* * *

Max was fuming, the only reason she hadn't waltzed into the bathroom after Alec was the fact that she didn't know how quick he could change and seeing him naked would just be awkward. She took slow deep breaths to try to calm herself down, she didn't even know why she was so angry, so he made a smart aleck comment, it was kinda given with his name and he acted injured, well his whole life was an act, why was she blaming and assaulting him for going back to what he only knows.

"Boo, you alright?" Cindy said putting down the ice cream to come and hug her girl.

"Yeah, it's just odd being back you know. Since I woke up from my heart op, I was figuring out how to get back, but now that I'm here I just feel worked up and anxious y'know."

"I hear you boo, but it's alright to feel anxious, you just escaped and you're waiting for Manticore to come flying through the door right?"

"It already did" Max could only laugh at OC's expression as she seemed to look around the room as if searching for a threat.

"Alec was supposed to take me back with him, but eh there were complications, hence the injuries and his reluctance to be in the same room with me." She paused looking into her friends face before smiling and carrying on "he wanted to go back, said he would make an excuse for why I wasn't with him but I can't let him go back there Cin, the things they would do to him, I can't let that happen" She hadn't realized she'd started crying until OC was handing her a tissue and wiping it away.

"Damn what is up with my emotions today, 1st I'm crying, then I'm assaulting Alec and then I'm crying at what _they_ might do to him"

Cindy just carried on hugging her, before whispering into her neck; "Girl you've had a hell of a couple of months and that boy years, but that's all he knows, maybe he's scared of being out here. So we are going to quit with the crying because you cry, I cry, right? And that ain't a good luck for any tickety boos I might find. You're allowed to be emotional Max; just you soldiers don't seem able to show it hmm?"

"Yeah, guess so" Max could only laugh back. Her friend may say some odd things but at the moment what she was saying was completely true. Alec only knew Manticore, so therefore he would want to stick with what he knows. Max had been on the run for ten years before they caught her but Alec probably didn't want to be on the run for the rest of his life. So she needed to convince him that it was better outside.

* * *

Logan loved watching her, whether it was her fighting, laughing, smiling, hell walking, everything she did was good. After Max had cured him, he was worried that she wouldn't want to be near him because of what happened with the virus but she had kissed him and it was like she had never left. Then Alec had to ruin it.

Logan wasn't going to lie to himself, to everyone else maybe but not himself. Alec terrified him, when he saw him, wearing that soldier outfit, holding a gun, fighting Max, or just lying unconscious with his own blood on his face, he scared him because Alec was Manticore personified. Hell the kid, and that's all he really was, had spent his whole life there and was now still trying to get back there. It wouldn't surprise him if Alec was currently trying to squeeze himself through his small bathroom window even though it wasn't big enough. Logan wouldn't put anything past the kid. So from that point onwards, Logan decided he would be watching the soldier with the sarcky attitude and wait for the inevitable explosion.

He sat in his kitchen watching the two girls talk and cry. Max was so beautiful when she cried. He just wanted to kiss her again, put his hands on her body, not just on her clothes but actually under them so he could feel her skin against his and then

'BANG'

Logan shocked from his fantasies, focused on Max's anxious face and turned his head to follow her as she strode over to the bathroom door looking confused.

* * *

Knocking lightly she placed her head against the door "Alec you alright? You need me to come in"

"NO, I'm fine thanks" she could hear him muttering things that sounded remotely similar to 'stupid leg' or 'bastard soap' and her personal favourite 'fucking wet water'

"Well if you need a hand, just give me a shout" she said retreating from the door.

Alec emerged from the bathroom 5 minutes later, Max was going to ask him how his leg was when she turned to look at him and became utterly speechless. He wore a small black towel around his hips that barely covered anything and clearly he didn't understand the concept of a towel as the rest of his body was dripping wet.

After ogling and she tried to deny it in her mind but there was no point she was totally ogling him she cleared her throat and turned to OC and Logan who weirdly had the same expressions on their faces until they snapped out of it realizing that they were a lesbian and well Logan.

"Dude you're dripping everywhere" Max said trying to look him in the eye and not at his perfectly designed body.

Alec snorted; "Hardly Max, I've took two steps out the bathroom door" He smiled at her and she realized that even though it came just after a smart aleck comment that was the first genuine smile she had seen on him. She knew from then that at every chance she got she was going to make him smile like that again.

She was interrupted by her musings by Logan clearing his throat "I can lend you some clothes if you want, they might be a bit baggy but it'll be better than sitting around in a towel until yours are clean." Alec nodded in reply, Max could tell he was uncomfortable so decided to change the subject to well everything that had happened since she 'left'.

* * *

It was 11:00pm when Cin decided she should probably go home but was too tired to move so Logan announced that everyone could stay the night. It had been a hard and exciting day so he didn't really know what he was saying until OC agreed.

The guest bedroom was already made in case Logan ever had family around _which was never_. Max and Alec took that one as the bed was a double one and Max wanted to keep an eye on Alec. Alec joked that she just wanted to get into his pants, but considering he was wearing one of Logans old hoodies and a pair of grey sweat pants Max made a joke about it being Logans pants and it became awkward so they just climbed (Alec hobbled) into the bed to finally get a good night's sleep.

Logan took the couch and let Cindy have his own. He convinced himself that he was just being civil but it more so that he was further away from the room where Max was sleeping with Alec.

* * *

Renfro let Ames take away the two files on the individual transgenics to study. He left her the breeding one without reading so that he could look at them as individuals before a pair. He was currently sitting in his bed alone, his wife had took his son ray to his mother in laws for the night so he was free to read the confidential files in piece.

X5-494 or 331845739494 _if he was going to go by the full barcode digits, which he wasn't cause it was a mouthful and he could see why Manticore just used the last 3 digits _seemed to be as Renfro said a good soldier, so he couldn't understand why he would simply go rogue. After a lot of thinking Ames concluded that he didn't seem the type to run from Manticore, not after spending so many years there. Something must have happened and he was guessing 332960073452 or X5-452 had played a major part in it. In fact he was positive.

Looking back over the files he was about to put them down so he could sleep when he noticed something written in one of the missions of 494s. He now had a plan of finding them; he just needed to speak to Renfro. Looking at the clock he added mentally; in the morning.

* * *

**Hi, so how was that chap? Please Review! I like knowing if you like what I've wrote so that I can write the next chap in the same kind of way. **

**Someone asked for Alec slipping in the shower but I wanted him to not have more injuries so I've just added that for you and if you want a major scene I could make a one-shot if you really wanted? **

**The bathroom window was a topic that was brought by 3 people (You know who you are) since my last chap so I've added that for you and explained why Alec is still in the building that way. **

**The whole numbers of their barcodes were on imdb so if it's wrong blame them not me! I just researched! **

**I hope you liked this _slightly_ longer chap! Xxx**


	7. Time To Move

**I'm so sorry for the wait, I had so much trouble with this chap but good news I know how this fic is going to play out, mind it will be long so I hope you stay with me and carry on enjoying it. Also I don't know if this will please you or not but there is going to be a sequel! But obviously that will be a while away. I hope you like this chap. xx**

* * *

**Time to Move**

The first thing Max noticed when she was waking up was that the surface she was lying on was warm, smooth and felt like a mixture of satin and silk when she moved her hand to the right slightly. The second thing she realized was that the surface was moving by slowly rising and falling and it was unbelievably tense.

Slowly opening her chocolate eyes she came face to face with skin, more specifically Alec's skin. Sometime during the night she had moved over from her side of the bed and wrapped herself around Alec. One of her legs was in-between his and the other plastered to his right one. Her left arm was thrown almost casually over his left shoulder _proving that she was actually lying on him rather than the bed _while her other arm was curled around the bicep closest to her. Her head was tucked into his neck that was rigid like the rest of his body but surprisingly he was still asleep.

Max moved her head slowly to try to see the best way to untangle herself without waking the other X5; it wasn't going to be an easy task. Deciding on moving the leg that had ventured between his, she moved it slowly and silently but apparently not slowly and silently enough.

Before she could even blink she was pinned to the bed. Alec was straddling her hips, his thighs holding hers together so she couldn't kick out and one of his hands was pinning both her wrists down, while the other was gripping her neck. There was a small rumbling coming from his chest that she realized was him growling at her. His now wide awake dilated eyes were on line with hers and as he saw the fear in them he realized who she and where he was.

"Sorry, instincts" he said clearing his throat, he released her and rolled to her side of the bed. She nodded in reply before stating that; "it my fault, after the few months in Manticore I'm not used to big beds, guess my body just liked the extra rolling space and …warmth" she turned her head so that he wouldn't see the blush coating her face.

Ignoring the totally awkward situation that they had just woken up to they both lay staring at the ceiling, getting their breathing back under control, Max's was laboured from surprise and fright and Alec's with the possibility of a threat so close to him. With their enhanced hearing they could hear someone snoring lightly and someone else moving around in the kitchen.

* * *

Logan was in the kitchen, he had been there since 3:30am. He couldn't sleep. The past few days had been eventful to say at the least. Max, his beautiful Max had returned so there was no need for him to expose Manticore because she was safe, and apparently so was Alec. When Logan fantasized about Max returning he wasn't expecting her to bring a stray with her, especially one that had tried to kill him, take her back and then wanted to leave ever since. But somehow he was now sleeping in the bed with Max, where he himself should be.

Original Cindy, who he hadn't seen since Max's disappearance was now in his bed and was wearing one of his shirts, how that happened he had no idea. Why was everyone wearing his clothes? Why when people stayed over did they have to take all the good beds? The couch was hell, which was another reason why he was awake.

Logan was interrupted from his musings by a half-naked Max. _God she looked hot with bed hair._ She was only wearing one of Logan's shirts and her panties, flashing her smooth sun kissed legs to him. He tried not to stare but it was hard especially when she made a sex-like noise when she stretched _rather like a cat would _and the t-shirt rode up. He was about to comment on her cat-likeness when the stray emerged. Alec too was half-naked; he was wearing a pair of Logan's sweatpants which were way too big for him so they were low riding his hips and was shirtless, showing off his muscles. But what Logan really noticed about him beside from the obvious model-like qualities was that he was similar to Max.

They may have grown up (after the escape) in separate places but the way they moved, so fluidly and the identical cat stretches was ringing red-alert in Logans mind. Alec was a killer, Max wasn't. But Max was acting and moving like Alec, meaning that either she was the same as him or he was adjusting rapidly to being around her. Logan hoped it was just Alec adjusting to a freer life.

"You got any decent coffee, and I don't mean post-pulse coffee, I mean really good pre-pulse coffee?" Alec said running his hand through his bedridden hair.

"Err no" Logan replied trying to avoid looking at the X5 in the eye.

"Damn, that sucks." Max nodded along with him, it was too early for words.

OC woke up half an hour later, Logan was making pancakes for everyone and after the morning murmurings they finally started talking about various 'safe' topics like the weather rather than Manticore.

* * *

Overall the four of them had had a good morning, until Alec got restless. It started by him pacing, then he was flicking through the channels too quick that the humans couldn't see what shows were flashing on the screen, then he paced again, then he sat down again but he started casing out the place every ten minutes and looking out the windows down at the people.

This had been going on for two hours before Max snapped. In a continuous loop of Alec being up and down and around.

"Would you sit down!" she said before really looking at him and noticing the angst and nervousness rolling off him. "Alec, what's wrong?" she said softening her voice.

"I need to do something Max, I can't be idle unless I need to be….I can't sit still, I'm restless…I...I...I need to go out" he said looking sheepish as if he was admitting to a weakness.

"Alec, we've talked about this, you can't go back to Manticore" she replied nervously at the prospect that leaving might have been bad for Alec's health.

Alec had started pacing again, then he shook his head as he replied "I'm not asking to go back Max, I'm asking to do something, this place is driving me crazy, you keep me here you've got more of a chance of me going back"

Max considered this, then nodded. If she was to keep Alec free, she needed to show him how to be free and the wonders of it.

"Logan, we're going to need to borrow more clothes"

* * *

Ames gave 452's file back to Liz and smiled when she inclined her head to 494's silently asking why she wasn't getting that back. He put the file down on the desk in front of her, they were now in an old office building that hadn't been used since the pulse, and it was going to be their base room of operations. They could use this building to find and hopefully contain the two rogue X5s and get their answers without the rest of Manticore or the committee finding out.

In the file, he pointed to one of 494's missions where he had to kill two government officials working against Manticore and hoping to expose them. 494 had completed the mission successfully with no extra collateral damage. For this mission, the commanders were slightly nervous that if the officials worked out a transgenic was among them, 494 could be taken and kept as proof of Manticore's wrong doings. So they fitted a small tracking device into his ankle.

The device was so small that it wouldn't be detected by any metal detectors. It was in-between two bones so wouldn't get dislodged and circulate through his body. It would be active for a certain amount of time and then deactivate automatically. From then Manticore could remove it. But they didn't, the device was still in 494's ankle.

Ames smiled at Liz at his find, and she beamed back at him. If they could override the system of the device they could get it to re-activate and boom, they would have their X5 back.

* * *

**Thoughts? Sorry again for the wait but I hope it was worth it. So who likes a half-naked Alec/Max? Sorry if there is any mistakes i rushed to get this up for you. xx  
**


	8. The Night Life

**The night life**

As soon as Alec left the apartment with the two girls they immediately linked arms with him. He wouldn't usually complain if he was in a _woman sandwich_ but he knew they were only doing it because they thought he was a flight risk, _jeez you try to run one time and no one trusts you ever again._

"So where are we going?" Alec asked for the fourth time.

Max sighed before replying, "Mine and Cin's home" if she didn't tell him now, he would keep asking and then she would get annoyed _and probably inflict some bodily harm _and he didn't need that.

"Are you kidding me? I'm going from one stuffy flat to another" he replied with a look of disbelief on his face as he carried on walking in the sandwich.

"Boo, super-soldier or not, you call my home stuffy again and I will kick your ass!" Cin deadpanned.

Max quickly explained that they were going home _first_ to drop Cin off and so that she could change out of Logan's clothes, she wasn't going to waltz through Seattle in her soldier clothes because that would gain them attention but Logan's clothes were NOT comfy, so they needed changing. Then they would go get Alec some inconspicuous clothes and then she could really show him the wonders of freedom.

* * *

The apartment was not what Alec was expecting, unlike Logan's house it actually looked lived in, Alec didn't have a lot to compare it to considering he spent his twenty years in a cell but even on his missions when he was staking someone's house out it was never this lived in.

Clothes were thrown casually over chairs, the smell of coffee lingered on the wallpaper, Alec liked that it was tidy, it was the complete opposite to Manticore and just by one glance at the main room he could tell that Max lived here.

Turning around he spotted Max, stroking a bike, a beautiful black, shiny bike. "That yours" he said in awe. Max was so happy to be in her own home again that she forgot that Alec was with her and had probably never had the comfort of his own possessions. She walked up to him, grabbed his hand and dragged him towards her bike. "You like it? This is my baby" he just nodded, stroking the outline of it without actually touching it.

"Why is it in your front room?"

Cin answered, "I didn't want anyone stealing my boo's prized possession, when she was gone that was the closest thing I had to her." Cin smiled as she finally had her girl back and a little bit extra.

Max gave Alec a tour of the place while Cin got changed, when Cin returned she left Alec watching the TV (that OC had acquired when she was 'away') as she got changed.

35 minutes after arriving at what was going to be his new home _until Max trusted him enough to know that he wasn't going to run back to Manticore _Max and Alec left to get him some normal clothes. Max was wearing some tight fitting jeans, a black vest top and her leather jacket, Alec was still in Logan's clothes but that was going to change really soon.

Max was excited to get on her bike again, Alec helped her carry it downstairs as they waved to a slightly worried OC. After they got it down Max hopped on before tapping the seat behind her indicating where she wanted Alec to be.

The ride was amazing, the rush of adrenaline that they got when Max had to lean the bike slightly when going round corners was amazing. Alec wanted one and Max said if he behaved in public that she might consider buying him one. Buying not stealing, she said, so Alec decided he would behave, it could get her to trust him and get him a bike. Out of all the transport they used at Manticore he had never been given a bike, he knew how to ride one, he just never had one, so he really wanted one now after tasting its rush.

Arriving at the main clothes shop that Max liked to frequent, Alec suddenly got nervous, walking through the double doors he was instantly casing the place, checking exits, cameras, and all the faces to see if he recognised any of them.

"Calm down, you're safe, I'm not going to let anything happen to you" Max said with conviction, she was slightly surprised by Alec's reaction to the shop, looking at his wild eyes, she could only see the child that he still was who needed guidance. He had never bought his own clothes before, didn't know his sizes or anything, but Max wasn't leaving here until they had a whole wardrobe for him.

Spotting a shop assistant near the stock room, she dragged Alec towards her. "Hi, can I help you?" the red haired 25 year old said as she eyed the hot couple in front of her. "Yeah, a fire burnt down my brothers (she indicated to Alec) house so he needs a whole new wardrobe" she smiled politely and tried not to glare when she saw the assistant change her position so that her cleavage was more on show for Alec now that she heard that Alec wasn't Max's boyfriend.

Still eyeing Alec the girl started leading them towards the fitting rooms. "What's your size?" she stuttered at him. "I have no idea" he replied looking to Max for help. The girl seemed confused at the silent conversation going on between the two X5s but estimated what size he was then went to bring a rail of clothes.

After she had left Max turned to Alec in the curtained cell where he was getting undressed "Right, here's what's going to happen, we're going to find out your size, pick some clothes you like and then when 'Miss my hair dye had effected my brain' takes us to the till, you're going to distract her by flirting while I steal the stuff from under her nose" Alec nodded, 10 minutes ago she was saying that she would buy him a bike rather than steal it to make it more special but here she was going to steal a whole wardrobe for him, when he pointed this out she just shrugged and said that she hadn't been working the past 3 months. "I have money from my scams, from at Manticore you know" she raised her eyebrow but didn't say anything apart from "the assistant deserves to be scammed just for her leering" Alec nodded again, just because he was designed to be pretty didn't mean he enjoyed the attention _all the time._

After trying everything on and picking the things he liked rather than the slutty items that the leering whore had tried to see him wear, they walked over to the tills. Max using hand gestures asked if Alec was okay with the plan, he gave her the thumbs up, then released his inner slut by giving the lass who until now he had just smiled and grunted at, full sexual innuendos and a smile that could stop her heart if she had any medical issues. The poor girl didn't know what had hit her. While Max tried not to blush at what Alec was saying, she unplugged the scanner and mimicked perfectly the beep of it while the girl's attention was on Alec. "Can we have the labels taken off these I want to wear them now?" he asked her showing her a predatory grin that excited her. "We're not supposed to do that but considering the circumstances I'll do that for you" she replied, equally disgustingly sweet as she cut all the labels off all the clothes not just the ones he pointed at, the plan was going well.

Leaving the shop with a bunch of clothes that they hadn't paid for and a phone number that he was never going to ring, Alec started laughing. "That was fun, we should team up to scam people out of their money more often" Max loved hearing him laugh and promptly joined in.

Arriving back at where she parked her bike she shoved Alec behind a tree with a bag of his new clothes and told him to get changed. When he emerged he was wearing some black jeans, a blue t-shirt that showed off his abs and a killer black leather jacket. Max was amazed at what a simple change of clothes could do, and was glad that she wasn't in heat or drunk because she would have jumped him in less than a second.

"So where are you taking me?" he finally asked while he sat on the back of her bike, clutching her waist in one hand and his bags in another. She stopped the bike.

"Do you trust me?" looking confused and slightly wary he nodded, despite all the abuse and mistrust he had gotten from her, he did trust her with his life. She placed her hand in one of the bags and pulled out a bandana. "If I put this on, will you promise not to kill me?" she asked a smirk placed on her face. He didn't get a chance to answer as she blurred behind him and covered his eyes.

He stood up from the bike and let himself be dragged a few feet away from it before stopping. "What?" is all he got out before he was interrupted. "I want to show you something, it will be better if you are blind-folded first though, it will be more exciting when you do see it." "Max?" he asked a slight nervous tremor in his voice, he wasn't used to not having all his senses. "Trust me and climb"

Where ever Max was taking him, it was high up, not being able to see made him nervous not knowing how high he was but Max had a tight hold on him and kept whispering words of reassurance and 'it will be worth it' types of sentences.

After a million steps in the upright direction Max finally started leading him forward. "Stop, you can take it off now" she said smiling. After doing what he was told he couldn't believe his eyes.

"What is this?" he said in awe.

"This is the space needle, I come here to get away from the world and that is the night life" Looking down he could see cars and people wandering around oblivious to the eyes of two X5s watching them from high above.

"It's beautiful" she nodded, she had only showed Logan the wonders of this but he had sat too far back to see anything so she was glad she could share it with Alec, she felt like he needed a place where he could ignore his past and the space needle was it.

He sat down, his legs hanging off the edge _thank god for the balance of cats_ and Max joined him, loving the joy that was plastered on his face.

* * *

Logan felt that he was losing her. Again. But this time it was to another man, if you could call what Alec was a man. Max had taken him home with her, he was going to live with her, sleep in her bed and she was going to be spending every day with him so that he didn't leave. In Logan's opinion if the kid wanted to go back so bad why didn't she let him. He said he would cover for her and Logan, Max had said bad things would happen to Alec if he want back, but he had survived 20 years of it, Logan was sure Alec could manage a few more.

Grabbing an old bottle of whiskey he found, he poured himself a glass and downed it before pouring another.

* * *

Sketchy quite often went to visit OC, since Max had left she was a bit down and even though she wouldn't admit it, she was lonely. Sketchy didn't know what had happened to Max but whatever it was it was bad. So tonight Sketchy was going to see how she was, she hadn't been in work the past few days. Knocking before just waltzing in (she never locked the door anymore) he noticed that Max's bike was no wear to be seen and there was some man's clothing near Max's bedroom. That Logan guy that he had met a few times wore silly clothes like that.

OC came out of her room and screamed before walking up and slapping Sketchy on the side of the head. "Why you going round scaring people like that?" "I did knock" he said rubbing his head, OC looked happier and only one thing could do that "Max is back isn't she!" OC thought about lying to protect Max and her new boy but her smile gave her away. Sketchy hugged her looking around for the dark haired beauty "So where is she?" "She went shopping with a ...friend" Sketchy would never understand a woman's need to shop.

* * *

Doctor Ian Brent looked down at the notes of the device that could tract the two rogue X5s, renfro and her new friend white had dragged him out to a warehouse and had him bring notes on the dis-trac. (Short for discrete tracker 2.0 _because 1.0 was too large therefore not discrete_)

Apparently 494 still had it in his ankle. "So is there any way to override the system and turn it back on" "Normally I would say no, but with it being so long since the transmitter was placed in him, I think it's possible, give me 2-3 weeks."

"2-3 weeks ARE YOU KIDDING ME! They could be anywhere by then! Out of range!" White screamed at the man. "Clearly you don't know how this works Mr White, it was designed so that the X5 could go anywhere and we could still pick up a signal, even under water, the device is indestructible, I'll get them back for you, I just need time to override the system."

Renfro sighed but nodded, she could wait, at least this way she could get accurate results. "If you override the system and turn it back on will 494 feel it?" "Not if I turn the vibrate off" Brent smiled at her, his pay-check was going to be HUGE! "Alright then, get to work, and no one must know about this" He nodded.

* * *

**So this was a slightly longer chap for you so I hope you like it! Yes Sketchy is in this fic, I love sketchy! Yes, Logan was being a bastard about Alec and his jealousy will develop in the next chap. Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks to anyone who read/reviewed/faved/followed this fic so far, I love you all, you keep me motivated! I'm going on holiday this week so I won't be able to update but I can write the next chap up on paper so when I get back I just need to type and place it up on here. Thanks again x**


	9. Crash and Burn

**Hi, I'm back! Sorry this took longer to post then I had hoped but here it is! 9 chaps already wow, Thanks to everyone who RRR (Read, reviewed and returned) **_yes I did make that up, I'm not sorry! _**You're the ones who made these 9 chaps happen, without you, I would have not been motivated to write this and would probs still be on 3 chapters so thanks. I hope you like it x**

* * *

**Crash and Burn**

* * *

After sitting on the edge of the space needle admiring a view that he had never seen before for an hour, Max decided that if she was going to show Alec all the good things about being free, he needed to feel free. Now that he had freed his thoughts _thanks to the space needle _she was going to free the rest of his mind and body with alcohol at the best place to socialise: Crash.

Walking through the door to the busy building Alec took in the smells of the place; beer, sweat, chalk, perfume, something he didn't want to identify and general smells that led him to believe that this is where you could let your hair down and have a good time.

Max had her arm linked in with his and while he was observing the place she tugged him along to the bar, grabbed a pitcher and waltzed him to a room at the back. Out of all the smells he noticed he finally found a familiar one, Original Cindy was sitting on a table with a tall gangly human with blond shaggy hair and an infectious grin.

The shaggy dude was turned with his back towards them so he only saw OC's face light up and turned and walked right into the arms of an awaiting Max. Max looked overjoyed to see this human called Sketchy and Alec really hoped that she wouldn't start crying, he didn't know how to react around people who shared too many emotions. He was brought out of his thoughts by this sketchy guy glancing at him, looking confused.

"Sketchy this is Alec, and Alec this is Calvin Theodore aka Sketchy" Max said as the two men shook hands.

"Hey, so how'd you know Max" Max turned to him looking sheepish, clearly she hadn't thought of a back story for him. Never mind, he was trained in lying.

"We grew up in the same place, she was good friends with my brother, we just recently met up, back home when she came back for his funeral, and I decided to come see the sights of Seattle with her" Max had to admit, he was a good liar, if it weren't for the fact that she knew the truth she would have believed him.

"Oh, sorry about your brother man" Sketchy said patting Alec's shoulder like they had been friends forever and not just met.

"We weren't that close" Alec said smiling at Max, he liked Sketchy; he was simple, no complicated emotions ruining his day. If all Max's friends were like this rather than Logan he thought he could survive being around normal humans who weren't barking commands at him and threatening him with psy-ops.

"You wanna play a game at poole" Sketchy's eyes lighted up at the prospect of having a new friend to play with that he could hopefully beat. Alec nodded _that explained the chalk smell _sending a sly smile at Max that blatantly said _I'm going to whip his ass at poole even though I've never played._

Laughing at Sketchys expense Max sat down next to Cin to watch Alec destroy Sketchy and his hopes of winning a game. "You and your boy alright?" Cin asked. Looking at the smiling faces on each of the X5s. "He's not my boy but yeah, we're good, he's actually letting me save him and show him the world, I didn't think he would. And now he's killing Sketchy at poole, so yeah we're really good"

Alec let Sketch go first then after observing, he was able to hit each ball into the pockets whenever it was his turn. Making it look realistic he let 3 miss but still Sketch couldn't believe the talent that this new friend of Max's had.

"Dude, that was awesome! I'm glad we weren't playing for money" Sketchy acknowledged slapping his arm around Alec's shoulders as he walked them to the table the girls were sitting at.

"It's a gift" Alec replied smoothly, yeah, he definitely liked Sketch.

The foursome started small talking and joking around and just generally having a good time, such a good time that they didn't notice the two moping humans who walked in and sat down in the front room.

* * *

Asha had rang Logan earlier asking if he wanted to go to crash, having nothing better to do now that Max was safe away from Manticore (minus her new X5 _friend) _and that his whiskey stash was empty from his earlier session he thought why not?

After drinking 4 cups of black coffee, he walked to crash, hoping to clear his head from the alcohol and met her outside Crash now that he was practically sober. Asha's face lightened up when she saw him and in they walked together deciding to sit in the first room on the higher chairs at the back so that they were opposite the bar. They both ordered a scotch rather than a pitcher so that they would be able to walk home.

Asha had been observing Logan for most of the night, they had been there possibly two hours and he still hadn't lightened up, when he met her at the door he stunk of alcohol but didn't seem drunk, now he was sitting, still with his untouched scotch staring down at the table with his upper lip tripping him up. Asha had had enough.

Grabbing his arm, he started and looked right at her. "What is wrong with you? Max is alive you should be happy like you were the other day at the dinner party" She had unintentionally and unconsciously started stroking her fingers down his arm.

The feeling on his arm was nice; he missed warm contact with another person when Max was away he had become very isolated and hostile. But now she was back and he still couldn't seem to fully open up unless it was to her, but it seemed she had moved on, he told this theory to Asha, she was a great listener.

"She's just helping him adjust, put yourself in his shoes, he's never really been on his own before" To which Logan replied "He's not alone, he's got Max and I'm losing her to him. All she's interested in is him, since she left my apartment I haven't heard anything from her, it's like our kisses and love mean nothing to her anymore."

Asha didn't know how to reply to him when he was like this, thankfully she didn't have to, because apparently the two X5s had been in the building and had heard everything. Max came storming over, with the three other occupants of the table following her to find out what she would do.

Max was fuming, of course she cared about Logan, how dare he practically accuse her of not. Did she just want him to drop everything and spend every hour with him? She wasn't a possession. She said she was going to help and protect Alec so that's what she was going to do. She said as much to Logan who once again accused her of being more interested in Alec and because he was still slightly drunk he asked if she was sleeping with him since they shared a bed.

Not wanting to get in the middle of a lovers tiff, Cin, Alec, Sketchy and Asha went to prop up the bar where everyone but Alec and his enhanced hearing couldn't hear the argument.

"He's my responsibility Logan, he's only out in the world because I am so I feel like I have to help him, I need to help him" she was trying to be civil, they were in a public place and Logan wasn't being himself.

"You still haven't answered my question! Are you sleeping with that…" he stuttered for a few moments trying to figure out the best words to describe Alec before calling him a "lethal prostitute!" Max stood back like she had been slapped. Alec stood looking angry but didn't move over to the couple yet. "That's not what he is, and if he was, that would make me one too" she said, she was slowly losing her patience.

"You two are different, just because you were 'born' in the same place doesn't make you the same, you're caring, he's an asshole, a criminal, a sadist, a killer and if you protect him then he will corrupt you."

Looking over her shoulder at an Alec she had never seen before, he had heard everything that had been said and he believed it. He looked angry but resigned and started to head for the door. Max hated Logan at that moment and time, all the progress she had made with Alec was walking right up those stairs with him, she made a move to follow and was grabbed back by a vice like grip on her arm, the animal and soldier in her reacted to it straight away and she turned and punched Logan in the face.

Alec had stopped at the door when he heard the _thud, _Max had actually hit the guy, and she was walking away from the figure on the ground and towards him when a pathetic scream filled the air.

It was coming from Logan.

Max stopped dead in her tracks and turned, Alec was now by her side as they slowly walked towards the thrashing man, tiny whimpers were escaping his lips and his skin had gone pale and was covered in what could only be described as hives.

A crowd had gathered around him.

"What's happening to him?" Max whispered looking scared. Alec hated that look on her face and hated knowing the reason why it was there.

"It's the virus, it's back" he mimicked her by whispering.

* * *

It's hot, and he can't escape the heat of his skin. It started when he grabbed Max's arm but then she punched him and it just got hotter and hotter. He's screaming and whimpering. Someone above him has a phone stuck to their ear asking for an ambulance. Asha is kneeling by his head, tapping his face and Max, Max is standing back, next to _him_ just staring as he slowly burns alive.

As a paramedic arrives and he's placed in the ambulance all he can think is that this is _his_ fault. Manticore should hurry up and find their lost soldier and then the burning comes to much and he fades into the hot nothingness.

* * *

Asha climbed in the back of the ambulance with Logan. Max didn't want to be in a confined space with him. If he died, it would be her fault; she would have done Manticore's assignment and killed 'Eyes only', she would have killed her …friend. After what had happened not ten minutes ago, she couldn't call him her boyfriend, they were never like that, and now they never would be.

She slowly became aware that Alec was guiding her to her bike and whispering re-assuring words to her. He was worried about her, the ambulance had left and she hadn't seemed to notice. She hadn't said a word since he told her the virus was doing its job.

"Where are we going?" she asked him, relieving him by speaking. "I'm going to take you to the hospital, Okay? You need to know what's happening." He climbed on the front of the bike and waited for her to get on the back. Now he was getting seriously worried about her mental state, she wasn't even bothered that he was going to be driving her bike. Her _baby!_

They passed a worried looking OC and a very confused Sketchy on their way to follow the tracks of the ambulance, because otherwise Alec would have no idea where he was going.

* * *

**So, was it terrible? Have I just killed Logan Cale? So yeah Logan has ruined Max's progress with Alec, and possibly his life by upsetting Max. So let me know what you think, thanks again for RRR, hopefully I'll have the next chap up soon and spoiler alert: someone you might not expect to be in this fic will arrive xxx**


	10. Not so' Happy to Help

**Hi, here's another chap for you, I know, what the hell is going on! Me updating **_**quickly! GASP. **_**I just want to say thanks for all the reviews, I never thought this fic would get this much attention so YAY. The italics in the middle are a flashback. Xx**

* * *

'**Not so' Happy to Help**

* * *

The ride to the hospital was awkward. Alec was following the ambulance hoping that it wouldn't pass through any of the sector cops. He had no idea where he was going and the unpredictability of the journey and what would happen to Logan when they got there made him nervous. Max was still playing the silent card. If it weren't for her arm slowly tightening around his waist he would worry that she had fallen off.

By the time they got to the hospital, Alec had a matching set of bruises around his waist and Max had cramp in her fingers. Three nurses and a doctor came running out with a bed to meet Logan on the ambulances stretcher.

He did not look good; all the unhealthily pale skin that was visible was covered in think red oozing lumps and sweat, thankfully he had stopped thrashing and squealing but Alec wasn't sure that was a good thing.

Asha tumbled out of the ambulance and joined the posse that was following the bed. Max had slowly started to shake and sway. Alec tucked her under his arm, she looked up to him giving him a small smile that was a thanks but also a question _Would he be okay?_

Alec tried reassuring her but the truth was he doubted it. When Manticore designed something to kill, they made sure it did that, take the X-series for example they could kill and not care and if they did, they were fixed so that they didn't. He tried to keep out of those memories to focus on what renfro had said about the virus.

_494 was standing in the middle of Elizabeth Renfro's office, he was dressed in his soldier clothes but had been given a leather jacket so that when he went out on his assignment he could blend in with the civilians more if necessary. _

_Renfro walked around him, admiring the view as she went, 494 was one of her bests and if anyone could bring 452 back it was him. "Do you know what we went through to tame 452 solider?" a rhetorical question was asked that he knew he wasn't supposed to answer but he had to acknowledge so he tilted his head to the left slightly towards where she was standing._

"_So I want her brought back, with at least damage as possible, however" she smiled cruelly at this point "You are allowed to use as much force as necessary to bring her back after she has killed Eyes Only"_

"_Permission to speak Ma'am?" "Permission granted, go ahead 494" "How will she kill him, from what I gathered when 'visiting' 452 she didn't seem to be hostile towards him more 'loving'" he said grimacing because he knew she would like that reaction.  
_

_Renfro laughed, moved closer and stroked the side of 494's face while he stood motionless. "Don't worry about what she feels for that man, that's what we're counting on, one touch from her and he will be infected by a virus in her biological data designed to kill him only." She paused once again stroking the soldier's young face before continuing "and because we know how much trouble 452 can be we have a sort of a security measure in place" He wanted to ask what that was but knew he wouldn't receive an answer, so he left with his orders to retrieve her after 'Eyes Only' was dead._

Thinking about what Renfro had said about 'security measures' he was guessing that was why the virus seemed to be dormant but then striked harder at a later time, causing more pain to the man. For Max's sake he hoped Cale survived. He had completely forgot about the 'security measure', he was more interested in trying to escape but now seeing Cale in that bed barely breathing and Max trying to stay strong but looking like she might go into shock, he hoped that she would never find out about his forgotten knowledge. _How could he have possibly forgotten? _Max had kissed the man in front of him; you would think that would scream RED LIGHT FOR DANGER.

If Alec was still at Manticore and being 494 he would say; 'Part 1 of mission complete' but he's not and looking over at Max standing at the window looking through into the room as a doctor named Sam Carr tried to keep Logan alive he knew he had to help. This was one mission he was alright with failing.

* * *

The doctor came out looking at the three worried faces, he knew who Max was and vaguely remembered once seeing the blonde girl but the male standing next to Max was a total stranger. "Any news?" the blonde said practically leaping at him compared to Max who slowly rose from the chair with help from the young male.

"It's not looking good I'm afraid, we have him stable for now, but without an antidote, he's going to die, soon, is there any way you can get some more of that cure from Manticore"

Shaking her head, silent tears ran down her face but it wasn't her who answered. "They only made one cure and that was actually for Max if it caused any problems to her health, even if we went back there they wouldn't have anything to help him."

Carr nodded then realized that the guy had said 'we went back' looking at the man standing in front of him, it was possible, in fact he was sure of it "You're like Max, a transgenic" he whispered mostly to himself. The guy, transgenic in front of him actually looked surprised. "Yes, is that a problem?" he said a hint of anger in his voice as Max placed her hand on his elbow.

"On the contrary, being what you are, might save Logans' life" while his audience of three looked hopefully he asked Alec questions about antibodies and then led Alec into the room so that he could give Logan a transfusion under the strict instructions that none of his blood would be kept or that anyone would know he was here.

Sam agreed and set up the equipment while Max walked into the chapel and sat in silence while Asha went to get coffee for her and Alec.

Sam left Alec to it as he got the vibe that the kid was uncomfortable with him near him, he walked away thinking how amazing it was that Alec now had a second chance of life, of freedom.

* * *

I watched the blood flow through the multiple tubes and into the skin of Cale. God he looked awful, he was starting to smell too, I tried not to focus on that. Although after the stunt at the bar I had started to gain a real dislike towards the man however I still admired him for trying to change the opinion of the world and for helping Max when she was free.

"I hope you can hear me Cale, because I'm only going to say this once." Alec placed his head near Logan's ear. "You ever hurt her again, or even make her feel guilty for something she chooses to do, I'll kill you, she's helping me and I _can't, _physically _can't _see her like she was today. You destroyed her by nearly dying; don't make that mistake of getting that close to her again"

I sat back, feeling slightly surprised by the angry feelings radiating off me just from Cale hurting Max just by his words. Max was getting to me, and I couldn't feel bad about that.

* * *

Donald Lydecker felt like hell. Whoever had run him off the road, knew how to crash into a car. Grabbing some spare hospital scrubs he climbed into them before he peaked out of his hospital room and started walking down the corridor hoping not to run into any of his doctors. He had to get out of here before whoever ran him off the road (probably Manticore) checked the local hospitals to see if anyone was admitted with car crash injuries.

Walking down one room he saw a chapel on the right and a couple of hospital rooms and a storage room decorated the left. He was looking for an exit when one of the doctors came out of the chapel and towards one of the rooms, darting into the storage room opposite the chapel he peaked through the slightly open gap from the door and the wall and was both surprised and petrified by what he saw.

X5-494 was walking towards the chapel rubbing his arm. He knew it was him even though he was dressed completely different to what the Manticore uniform was. It was only a few months ago that he had dragged the poor lad into psy-ops to check that he wasn't defective like 493, Ben, his child. Also the barcode on the back of his neck was a big give away.

What the hell was he doing here? Had Manticore sent 494 for him? He watched as the kid knocked on the chapel before stepping back. Lydecker thought he had been surprised enough for one day but then Max (of all people) came out of the chapel.

He strained his ears to hear the conversation;

"Hey"

"Hey, did everything go alright?" she said looking nervous.

"It went fine, docs just checked him, and he's going to be fine Max"

"Alec, Thank you" she said throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him to her.

"However" he said pulling away "the virus is back Max and one touch from you and we will be back here" She nodded, before pulling him back into a hug as he stroked her hair.

Lydecker laughed, he didn't know who they were talking about but one thing was clear, 494 or 'Alec' now had turned his back on Manticore. He shouldn't be that surprised, 494, Alec was always rebellious and unpredictable and if anyone could corrupt an X5 who had spent their life in a cell it would be Max.

That bitch Renfro had lost one of her best soldiers and all he could do was laugh (silently of course, Alec wouldn't be too happy to see him) and think that the name; Alec, suited him.

* * *

I could feel eyes on me and Max, without startling her because I had just calmed her down I cased the place out. Nothing seemed to be abnormal but just in case, still hugging Max, I smelt the air but could only smell the overpowering hospital smells; blood, death, medical equipment, drugs, and mainly disinfectant.

I was probably just being paranoid because I was in a hospital and very uncomfortable so I tried to forget the unease in my gut and walked Max into the room so she could check on Logan herself, from a distance anyways.

* * *

Deck once again peeked out of the room when he saw the two transgenics go into the room that Alec had left before. He slowly manoeuvred himself out of the storage room and went back the way he came, bumping into a pretty blonde on the way. "Sorry" she said and carried on walking. Not paying any attention to her he carried on, hoping to find a fire exit.

* * *

**So how was that? Thanks to anyone who RRR! So you might have noticed that I changed POV in this chap so that it actually came from Alec, I'm really worried about those parts because I'm not the best at the characters POV, so please let me know what you think! Also I added a flashback and Decks back, what are your feelings on that?**

**I'm returning to college this week so I don't know when I'll be able to update but hopefully it will be soon. xx**


	11. You should really clear your computer

**This chap is a biggie (plot wise), kind off anyways, not much Max/Alec but they are in there. Short chapter I know but for this part of my fic it needs to be. The aftermath will be big though! Xx**

* * *

**You should really clear your computer history **

* * *

Wiping a slight drop of coffee off her shirt _from where that idiot had walked into her _Asha strolled into the hospital room and was relieved to see that the lumps on Logan had decreased in size immensely. The sweating had stopped and he actually had some colour to his cheeks.

"Wow, your blood actually helped" she said looking at the two transgenics in the matching uncomfortable hospital chairs.

"You don't say" Max said squeezing Alec's hand in thanks.

Ignoring Max's comment Asha asked when Logan would wake up and be able to be discharged before fishing the keys out of Logan's trouser pockets (that were folded neatly on the bedside cabinet, not on his person!) and went to retrieve some fresh clothes for Logan for when he wakes up.

* * *

"Wow, waiting for sleeping beauty to wake up is borrrrrrrring" and for that Alec was rewarded with hysterical laughter from Max. Raising an eyebrow he waited for it to stop, it didn't. Starting to get a little worried he asked if she was alright and received more laughter.

"Sorry," hiccup "it's just" hiccup "here we are" gasp "not 10 minutes ago it was a serious situation and here you are making light of it"

"And that's funny why?"

"Well, it's not, but I needed it, so thanks"

"You're welcome" he said shaking his head at the complete change in Max and her emotions. Smiling again she patted his arm and turned her attention back to 'sleeping beauty'.

* * *

After battling with the locks on Logan's door _why did he even have locks? Max usually just broke in anyways, _she walked through his apartment turning on all the lights and admiring the random painting on the wall that looked misplaced hanging in Logan's apartment.

She walked into his bedroom, trying to ignore the fact that she was in Logan Cale's bedroom. Rooting through his underwear draw trying not to blush at the tighty whities she placed them in a bag and carried on rooting through the rest of his drawers and his wardrobe until she had a whole outfit for him.

Asha had picked a blue jumper with grey jeans and stripy socks. He needed a jacket but all the ones she could find were ugly. God, the man needed to go shopping_._ He should take Max and Alec with him, they knew how to look good and show off their looks. Picking up a pair of shoes she left the bedroom.

Deciding that Logan could wake up at any second and need fresh clothes she decided to leave without a jacket. Walking through the house she turned off all the lights she had turned on, she walked through his 'office' and saw, finally, a decent jacket.

The jacket hung over the office chair and as she picked up she noticed the computer flashing. A broadcast needed to be sent. Thinking back over the past few days she could remember the screen flashing when she first walked in and found Alec holding a gun to a dying Logan.

Clearly with all the commotion of Max returning, Logan had forgot to send it, oh well, she was already being helpful by bringing him clothes she might as well send this for him to.

She pressed enter, and then left the apartment, not realizing the damage she had unwittingly caused.

* * *

The doctor looked pleased with himself as he handed Renfro all his notes on the tracking devise and the remote that would activate it again. Smiling at him Renfro gave him the wages he deserved and extra for getting the system working earlier than planned.

"So all she does is press this button and we get the location of 494 and 452?" White asked looking over the notes. "Definitely 494, but whether 452 is still with him is anyone's guess"

Renfro looked at the two men in front of her before finally hovering her hand over the button that would get her soldiers back. Just as she took a breath in of anticipation she was interrupted by an 'Eyes Only' broadcast appearing on the television.

He'd finally done it, the swine. She couldn't believe it, he had exposed them all. The broadcast told everyone about Manticore and now she needed to destroy all the evidence. Seething in anger, she marched past the bewildered faces of Dr Brent and White (handing him the untouched remote as she passed) and dialled a number.

"We've been compromised, you know what you have to do, no-one gets out, no research is left, and everything we need is already on the outside. So destroy it all"

* * *

A creature called Joshua; Sandeman's first listened to the commotion upstairs from his hiding place in the basement with the other anomalies. None of the upstairs people knew he was here. Tilting his dog-like head he could hear screaming, running from the guards and banging on the metal doors. Muffled words registered in his sensitive hearing "Let us out" "We're trapped" "Fire" "Help", listening past the words he could hear a sizzling and then the overpowering burning smell hit his nose.

Something had happened to Manticore, there was a fire and everyone was trapped. Scrambling to some of the doors he tried to pry them open and release the creatures, but even his inhuman strength wasn't budging the doors. "Joshua needs help" he whispered than ran towards the opening in the building that Max and Alec had escaped from. He jumped out, taking long strides up the hill, he took one long look back at the burning building before jumping over the fence, looking for help.

* * *

**So yeah I burnt Manticore down. Joshua wasn't originally going to be in this fic but maybe the sequel, but there he is, don't expect more from him yet though. Sorry this took so long, if any of you saw my profile you will know I am having personal issues and finding it hard to update. This chap might be a mega disappointment, I know I don't like it but please don't be put off by it, it will get better; just let me sort myself for reading x  
**


End file.
